Pity she's muggle born
by DeanxCas
Summary: Dramione. When Ron leaves a pregnant Hermione a month before their wedding, how will she cope? And how does a certain Malfoy boy come into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other recognizable content. Trust me, if I did I would be 600% writing a series on the Marauders. **

* * *

Hermione Granger.  
She was the brightest witch of her age all through school, she was a war heroine who fought the Darkest Wizard of all time alongside the famous Harry Potter, and it was a well-known fact that she would soon be wed to her childhood sweetheart and fellow member of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley.  
Hermione was shopping for her wedding dress with Ginny, they were to have a joint wedding and had been planning it for just over a year.  
"Oh, Ginny, can you believe it? In just two months we'll both be married!" Hermione said dreamily, clutching the dress she had just picked up to inspect tightly to her chest.  
"Hem-hem."  
Hermione looked quickly over to the source of the noise. There was a dark-haired girl with a nose curled up like a snout standing smugly at the other side of the room. It didn't take long for Hermione and Ginny to work out who it was.  
"Pansy." Hermione spat the word like it was poison.  
"Granger. Or should I say Weasley?" She smirked, "I heard rumor that Weaselbee had popped the question, but I just had to see it to believe it."  
"And what would you be doing in a bridal shop? Playing dress-up?" Ginny said, voice filled with venom.  
"Oh, didn't see you there, Weasley. But then again haven't blood-traitors like you always been a minority? And for your information, I'm getting married, and I hope you are too." She said, smirking at Ginny's rather large baby bump.  
"Who's the man? Do I dare call him lucky?" Hermione said, picking up Ginny's habit of having the most sass ever once confronted by an old enemy.  
"Draco Malfoy," Pansy cooed, more to herself than to Ginny and Hermione. "So of course my marriage is of a much higher standard than both of yours put together."  
"Oh, how sweet. Piggy and the ferret." Ginny fake-cooed, causing Hermione to roar with laughter at the mental image of a bouncing white ferret, an image that replayed itself many times in her head since it happened.  
Pansy turned bright red but chose to ignore their comments.  
"Anyway, I have better things to do than talk to a mudblood and blood-traitor, Goodbye." She said as she stalked off down the other clothes isle.  
Ginny and Hermione returned to looking at dresses as though nothing had happened.  
"I really don't think pink is my colour," Ginny said as she held a pretty, pink dress against herself and looked in the mirror. "It clashes with my hair," she sighed before putting the dress back on the rack.  
"Shall we try the other shop?" Hermione suggested, Ginny nodded and the two headed out the door and down the street, chatting happily about their wedding plans.

* * *

"No, you hang up. No, you hang up. No, you hang up. Fine." Draco Malfoy slammed the phone back down onto the receiver and groaned. Pansy really was annoying, sometimes. OK, Pansy was just annoying full stop. He couldn't bare the thought of marrying her, his mother was so obsessed with the thought of her son marrying a respectable pure-blood that she never even took into consideration what he might want. His mother was even more rushed to have him wed when she read the announcements in the newspaper that Potter, Weasley and Granger were to get married.  
Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter had been on the front cover of one of the newspapers, Ginny sporting a huge baby bump, they were both smiling as though they could never be happier.  
A few weeks later Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had appeared on the front cover, Hermione looked tired, over-worked, even ill. Ron didn't look anywhere near as happy as Harry did when he was with Ginny. He had received an invitation to their joint wedding now that his mother was on Christmas card terms with the Weasley's, she was also fond of Granger for reasons unknown to him.  
_"Miss. Granger is a very beautiful girl, such a pity she's muggle-born." she said one night. _  
Quite frankly, he couldn't agree less. Granger wasn't pretty in the slightest. Out of ten he would give her..maybe..an eight..and a half..or a nine..but definitely not higher than a 9.8 because there is always room for improvement.  
Draco's train of thoughts was interrupted by a text message on his phone. He had begun to start liking some muggle inventions, such as mobile phones. They were a good way of contacting people.  
The text was from Pansy.  
"Luv u bby miss u already:(( xxxxxxx"  
Maybe being able to contact people isn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's were sitting in the living room, looking expectantly at Hermione who was pacing up and down the room. She kept opening her mouth to speak and then closing it again. Some people were slightly worried, others were watching her in slight amusement as they were quite used to Hermione's funny behavior.  
She continued pacing up and down the room, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.  
"Come on, Hermione, spit it out!" George urged, earning him a meaningful glare from Hermione.  
"OK, I'm just going to come out with it." She said finally, "I'm pregnant."  
There was a moment of stunned silence, only to be interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's sobs of delight. Ginny was the next to start crying, followed by Fleur.  
"'Mione, oh my god!" Squealed Ginny, pulling her best friend into a hug. "Our babies are going to be best friends!"  
"Two new grandchildren, oh Arthur!" Molly Weasley cried, hugging her husband tightly. The room was filled with a happy buzz of people talking, hugs and smiling faces. The only person who didn't look happy was Ron.  
He got to his feet and stormed out of the room, causing the room to fall silent once more.  
"R-Ronald.." Hermione called nervously, running after him.  
He stopped but didn't turn to look at her.  
"I can't do this, 'Mione." Ron said, his voice shaking.  
"What?" She asked incredulously.  
"I can't do this, I've found someone else." He said, turning round to face her. At first she was sure this was one of Ron's pathetic and not-at-all-funny jokes, until she caught the look on his face and realized he was deadly serious. She struggled to hold back the tears.  
"W-What?" She asked, hoping she'd heard him wrong.  
"You heard me, Hermione, I'm sorry. You're all better without me anyway." He said, and without another word there was a crack and he had gone, leaving a sobbing and heart broken Hermione on the ground outside the Burrow.

* * *

"Terrible..Terrible.." Narcissa Malfoy muttered to herself as she read the headline of the Daily Prophet.  
"What's terrible, mother?" Draco asked.  
"Poor Miss. Granger, that Weasley boy left her last night," She said mournfully. This surprised Draco, he hadn't expected them to ever break up. To his disbelief he actually felt a pang of pity for Granger.  
"Oh. Weasley was always a prick." He said casually, not wanting to offend his mother by telling her that he didn't care much about Granger.  
Draco returned to the book he was reading before he was interrupted by a rather large, horrified gasp from where his mother sat.  
"What is it?" He asked urgently, had someone they knew been killed?  
"She's pregnant!" She said, tears in her eyes, she had always been a bit over-dramatic.  
"Who?" He asked, completely unconcerned now, realizing his mother was just being a drama queen.  
"Miss. Granger, of course, who else would I be talking about?" She snapped.  
Now he really was shocked. He always knew Weasley was a prick but he never thought he'd leave his pregnant fiancee. He made a mental note to himself to hex Weasley next time he saw him.  
"Maybe you should owl her? You know, see if she's alright?" Draco suggested, really he just wanted to get rid of his mother so he could read in peace.  
"You know, Draco; I'll do just that." She said with an air of finality and got to her feet and left the room.  
"Women." Draco sighed, shaking his head and returning to reading his book.  
oooo0oOo0oooo  
"Shhh...Shhh...there, there." Ginny said soothingly, rubbing circles on her sobbing best friends back.  
"How could Ron be such an arse?" George said, Ginny glared at him, praying he wouldn't make Hermione worse but she paid no attention to anyone around her as she drowned in her sorrows.  
"Here's a cup of tea, dear." Said Molly quietly, handing the tea to Ginny to give to Hermione.  
"Th-Th-Thank you, M-Molly." Hermione sobbed, she sat up and took the tea from Ginny, more because she felt it was just decent manners than because she wanted it. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was, somehow even bushier than it normally was.  
"George, where's Harry?" Ginny asked.  
"He's gone looking for Ron with dad, they're both not happy." He said, "I would've gone, too but they left me to look after you with Ginny, mum and Fleur."  
"I 'ate zat Ron," Fleur declared, sitting on the sofa opposite the one Hermione was sitting in.  
"How's Victorie?" Hermione asked Fleur, determined to change to subject to take her mind off wrong.  
"Zhe is doing brilliantly, just ze other day zhe zed 'mummy'!" Fleur said, filled with delight at the thought of her precious baby.  
"And Teddy lost his first tooth tonight, Hermione!" Molly said proudly.  
"Something you two have to look forward to, eh?" George said, winking in the direction of Hermione and Ginny. Hermione's spirits lifted considerably at this. She didn't need Ron. Soon she would have a little baby of her own to look after, something Ronald will regret missing out on for the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate boys!" Ginny screamed at the top of her voice, causing Victorie to cry.  
"Ginny, you don't hate boys, come on stand up," Hermione urged, helping her best friend to her feet.  
"I do, I hate Harry! He made me fat!" She screamed.  
"Come on now, Gin, stand up you're going to ruin your dress," Hermione pleaded.  
"No! I'm not marrying him, he's evil!** EVIL**!" She yelled, bursting into tears.  
"Ginny, shhh.." Hermione pleaded as Victorie's crying got louder. "You're beautiful, now come on, you're getting married in less than an hour,"  
"I told you, I'M NOT MARRYING HIM!"  
"What's going on here, Ginny, are you OK?" Harry asked, as he entered the room to check on what all the fuss was about. Fleur was standing on the other side of the room looking frightened and Luna was trying to make Victorie stop crying.  
Without warning, Ginny started throwing hexes in Harry's direction.  
"Harry, get out!" Hermione yelled. Harry didn't hesitate for a minute to rush out the door.  
_Women._

* * *

"Oh, Draco, don't you look handsome!" Narcissa cooed, studying her son in his finest dress robes.  
"Thank you, mother, you look beautiful." Draco said, admiring his mothers crimson dress. He felt it only polite to compliment his mother any time she dressed up, it's what his father would of done.  
"Oh, Draco, aren't you quite the gentleman!" She said as she put her wand into her handbag. "I still can't believe they're going ahead with a wedding," she said, shaking her head.  
"Well, Potter and Weasley are still engaged, aren't they?" Draco said.  
"Darling, there are many Weasley's, call her Miss. Weasley to save confusion,"  
Draco couldn't imagine addressing Potter, Weasley or Granger as 'Miss' or 'Mr', or worse yet 'Mrs'. He had grown up with these people, it just seemed strange that he was going to their wedding. They had hated each other all the way through childhood, and they still weren't exactly friendly.  
"Grab onto my arm, sweetheart." Naricissa commanded.  
"Mother, I do know how to apparate." Draco reminded her.  
"Oh, yes of course."  
There were two crack's and the Malfoy Manor was empty once more.

* * *

Hermione took one last glance in the mirror, she even had to admit that she looked well for a woman in her situation. She was silently debating with herself for the past week wondering whether or not Ron would bother turning up, she reached the conclusion that he wouldn't dare.

"Hermione, come on!" Ginny said.  
It had taken a good twenty minutes and chocolate to bring Ginny back to her senses, she blamed it on the hormones and went back to her bossy, excitable self. And now she was about to be married, Hermione sighed to herself. This was supposed to be her wedding day, too. "_No,_" she thought,_ "Push those thoughts to the back of your head."_  
"Coming, Gin." She called.  
Taking one last quick glance at her reflection she arranged her face into a happy expression and headed towards Ginny. She looked beautiful in her long, white dress that complimented her hair and complexion so well.  
"How do I look?" Ginny asked.  
"Beautiful," Hermione said honestly.  
"Are you girls ready?" Arthur Weasley asked, Ginny nodded and Arthur waved his wand and music started to play.

Arthur hooked Ginny's arm and they slowly began to walk down the isle with Hermione, Fleur and Luna behind them in their Gryffindor Red bridesmaid dresses.  
Everyone's heads turned as they admired the beautiful bride, many eyes landed on her bump which earned her both approving and disapproving looks. But Ginny didn't care, and evidently, neither did Harry as he looked at her as though there were no one else in the world but his soon-to-be-wife.

* * *

Draco sat next to his sobbing mother, she really was such a drama queen. The new couple had just shared their first kiss as a married couple and the room was filled with an applause. He turned to get out of his seat and reluctantly congratulate the Potter's when his eyes met someone else. Granger.  
She was sitting beside Loony, apparently lost in thought. Draco couldn't help but notice the small bump and finally realized how his mother had felt so sorry for her. She looked so young and sad. Not the Granger he knew and hated.  
His thoughts were interrupted by loud, shouting and angry-sounding voices from the back of the room. Apparently, everyone had heard because everyone had turned towards the source of the noise.  
There he was, arm-in-arm with a girl that could be recognized as none other than Lavender Brown._ Weasley._

* * *

Hermione stood up abruptly to go and scold the person who was making the noise, she crossed the room without caring that everyone was staring. She stopped dead at the sight of who it was.  
"Ron." She said incredulously, unable to believe her eyes that he dared to show up.  
"Hermione." He said.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to sound harsh but her voice only shook.  
"Well, it's my sisters wedding, isn't it?" He said.

"I already told you, you're no brother of mine!" Ginny screamed.

"Sorry! OK, we'll just go. Come on Lav." He said, but didn't move. Instead he was glaring at something behind Hermione. "What's_ he_ doing here?" He shouted.

Hermione turned around so fast that she felt dizzy and stumbled slightly, thankfully Luna had remained by her side to steady her.  
"Thanks Luna. And he was invited! I..think?" She asked, feeling rather confused, what was Malfoy doing at Harry and Ginny's wedding.  
"Well, my mother was. But she could bring a guest." He said awkwardly.  
"Yeah, see. So, you can go now." She spat. But still Ron didn't move, he was now staring right at Hermione, her abdomen.  
"Is there a baby in there?" He asked, shocked.  
"No, Ronald. Pregnant means I'm growing a house-elf in my stomach, GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed, taking everyone, including herself by surprise. She never normally lost it, that was so Un-Hermione.  
Ron quickly retreated, with Lavender on his arm. Hermione turned to face the shocked crowd staring at her, but she found herself not even caring.  
"Hormones." She said and walked off towards the food.

Draco was in a state of shock. He had never seen Hermione get so angry in his life, not even throughout the school years when he taunted and teased her. His mother was over talking to Hermione..or more, Hermione's stomach. He had found his old friend Blaise Zabini at a table unaccompanied and they had spent the evening chatting together.  
"You're engaged to Pansy? Wow, I never pictured you two together.." Blaise said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco snapped.  
"Nothing..nothing. I just thought with this new angelic Draco you'd maybe go for someone a bit..you know...less Slytherin."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Blaise, and I think if I understood you I'd be even more confused." Draco said, taking a sip out of his wine glass. "Anyway, have you got any ladies then? Like, ones you plan on keeping?"  
"I was seeing this girl from Russia, she died, though."  
"Merlin, Blaise, you're more like your mother than I thought."  
"Granger has grown up to be pretty hasn't she?" Blaise said, eyeing Hermione chatting happily to Narcissa Malfoy across the room.  
Draco choked on the sip of wine he had just taken, _why does everyone keep saying that?_  
He glanced over at Granger, then he saw it, she was beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I ****LOVE**** reviews! & Thank you to everyone who followed and Favorited, It prompted me to upload another chapter today;-) **

**Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She really wanted pancakes.  
She turned over on her side and squeezed her eyes shut, but she couldn't take her mind off pancakes.  
She hated cravings, was there honestly nothing that could take her mind off pancakes?  
Just then a scream filled the entire house, clearing any thoughts of pancakes completely out of her head.  
"Ginny?" she yelled in alarm and threw off her covers and ran to find the location of the source of the noise. Just as she was about to enter Harry and Ginny's bedroom, Harry pushed past her in what looked like a blind panic.  
"Harry, what's going on?" She demanded  
"Baby coming, baby coming!" He yelled, running around and packing everything in sight into a bag. She rushed into the bedroom where Ginny was.  
"Ginny, Ginny, it's okay! I'm here! We'll get you to St. Mungo's," She assured her, rubbing circles on her best friend's hands. They all knew the baby was due any day now, but it still didn't stop them panicking when the moment came.  
"Okay, Ginny, grab my hand!" Harry cried.  
"She can't apparate, Harry, you idiot, she's in labor!" Hermione yelled.  
"Oh. Right. Yeah. To the floo!"  
Hermione helped Ginny over to the fire place, where she grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.  
"St. Mung-OWWWWSSSS!" She yelled and she vanished in a puff of smoke. Harry and Hermione followed soon after her.  
Harry was conversing with the witch at the reception who was curling and un-curling her hair repetitively with her wand.  
"CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT!" They heard him yell.  
"It's okay, Gin. We'll get you into a bed, the pain will go away soon, promise." Hermione said.  
Harry beckoned for them to follow him, and they hurried after him. Thankfully, they didn't have to climb any stairs to reach the maternity ward. Two witches rushed over to Ginny as soon as they entered the war and hurried her over to a bed.  
"Do you need a bed, too, dear?" An elderly witch asked Hermione.  
"N-No, thank you..I'm not due yet." She said, before looking down at her stomach. Was she really that big already? She was almost five months pregnant and her stomach was already becoming a bit of an obstacle when it came to walking and climbing stairs.  
Hermione looked around. The ward was filled with pregnant women either screaming in pain or clearly very drugged. For the first time she felt scared.  
Who came up with the stupid idea that pregnancy was beautiful?

* * *

Draco Malfoy rushed down the long, shining corridors.  
"Are we almost there?" He asked the Medi-Wizard beside him.  
"Yes, right in this door." The man said, pointing towards a door in front of them. Without another word Draco hurried through the door and immediately spotted her.  
"Pansy!" He cried, rushing over to her bed.  
"Oh, Drake! You're here!" She exclaimed, positively beaming at him. He inwardly cringed at the horrible nickname she insisted on calling him.  
"What's the patter, Pans? Why are you in hospital?" He asked, glancing nervously around himself. He was on a maternity ward for sure.  
"Oh, it's wonderful! We're going to be parents!" She said.  
"What?" He said, he thought this was awfully strange given how they had never been intimate before.  
"You heard me. They found this new spell that impregnates you. It doesn't last very long, though, so it'll grow over-night!" She beamed.  
"Um, I don't remember agreeing to this.." He said awkwardly.  
"What are you going to do a Weasley and leave me?" She screamed, earning Draco some very disapproving looks.  
"Not all Weasley's are Ron's you know." A voice said. Draco looked up and saw Charlie Weasley glaring at him.  
"What are YOU doing here? You blood-traitors seem to stalk me, don't you?" Pansy yelled. She really was embarrassing.  
"Actually, we've been here for hours. Little niece or nephew is about to be born." He said, he tried to be harsh but couldn't help keeping the happy look off his face.  
"What one? The Potter Brat or the Mudblood's bastard?" She asked, smirking.  
"Really, Pansy? You still haven't grown out of calling me a mudblood?" Came a voice from behind Charlie. Hermione was standing there with a grin across her face. Draco couldn't help but notice how happy and beautiful she looked. "Charlie, I've come to tell you that your nephew has just been born."

* * *

"Oh, Ginny! He's beautiful." Cooed Angelina, George's girlfriend.  
"'Ave you decided on a name?" Fleur asked, carrying her own baby girl.  
"James Sirius Potter." Ginny announced, sharing a loving smile with Harry.  
"He has your eyes, Harry." Hermione said.  
"Your mothers eyes," Minerva said. Their ex-headmistress had become a close family friend in recent years.  
"He cute, he pway with me now?" Teddy asked, looking at the newborn with curiosity.  
"No, Teddy, he's too little, why not play with Tor?" Bill suggested.  
"Tori a girl, girls are icky." Teddy said, causing the adults to burst into laughter.  
A scream erupted across the other side of the room.  
**"**YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" A girl yelled  
"Miss-Miss Parkinson, we-we didn't know! It's a new spell and we did warn you that there were risks!" A womans voice said.  
**"I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYONE MENTIONING THAT I WOULD BE GIVING BIRTH TO A HOUSE-ELF!"**  
Once again, everyone burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

Draco flopped onto his bed after one of the longest days of his life.  
He was now the new father of a house-elf that named itself Inky and had been dirty-looked by every woman in the hospital whenever he left Pansy. It was her own fault.  
He was seriously considering breaking off this engagement. What if that spell had of worked? What if he really was a father? The thought made him feel ill. How would he eventually cope with fatherhood? How did Potter do it? He looked so happy in St. Mungo's with his son.  
How did Granger do it? Granger obviously needed some help. Sure, she had the entire Weasley clan but there were now three other children in that family.  
After a long and tiresome battle in his head, he finally decided on what he was going to do. He was going to make up for bullying Granger even if it's the last thing he'll do.

* * *

**A/N: And so the Dramione begins;-) **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and Followed- you're all such darlings! I didn't expect anyone to read this at all, so thank you, it prompted me to write this at a much faster pace than I normally would. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this is so late and I'm so sorry but I've had really bad writers block and so many exams in the past month, so I'm off school now so I'll be updating much more regularly**

* * *

The following day, Ginny and her new son James were allowed out of St. Mungo's.

Of course, Molly Weasley and the other female family members made the biggest fuss imaginable over the new addition. Fleur and Molly seemed to be borderline fighting over who got to shower James with the most attention.

Hermione smiled knowingly at the glares they were exchanging, remembering them well from the time before Bill and Fleur got married and Molly wasn't particularly fond of Fleur, or 'Phlegm' as she was then.

"Why don't you let Ginny hold him for once?" George said with a smirk, he was evidently extremely amused by the Weasley women's behavior. Each of them had a fiery temper of their own, blood relatives or not.

Reluctantly, Molly handed James back over to Ginny and headed back out of the room, probably to the kitchen to cook Ginny mountains of food. Mrs Weasley had a habit of being over-protective and extremely mothering to all of her family. Ginny, being her youngest child and only daughter got the worst of it.

"I'll be back in a minute, Ginny! The soup's nearly ready!" Molly cried from the kitchen, confirming every one's suspicions. With a sympathetic smile at Ginny, Hermione headed out the door with George.

"Here's a letter for you," George said, handing an envelope he had been hiding under his robes to Hermione. "I didn't want to give it to you in there, you know, in case anyone made a fuss about it. They're expecting to hear from Ron even more now that Ginny's had her baby. They think maybe the news will bring him back to his senses and he'll realize he does want to be a dad. But I know Ron, he's never had sense." He said with a sigh.

That was the first time since Ron left that George hadn't been angry while talking about him. Now he just looked sad and defeated. Hermione suddenly felt a huge amount of pity for George. His life had been hard. He had lost his twin at a young age, and since then Ron had been the closest to a twin he's ever had, and now he was gone too.

"I'm sorry, George." Hermione said quietly, not really all too sure how to respond. She was never really that good with cheering people up.

Apparently, Hermione's words didn't make him feel any better as he just sighed again, looking even more miserable than ever.

"It should be me feeling sorry for you. I mean look at you," He said, pointing to her ever-expanding stomach. "You'll never have a life now. Just you and a screaming baby, you'll never be loved again."

Before Hermione could say anything back, he had walked off.

"I sure see how people call him the funniest guy alive," Hermione said miserably. Despite his annoying tricks and jokes and constant rule-breaking, she definitely preferred the old George to this sulking one.

Hermione heard footsteps coming down the hall, then she recognized Molly's humming.

The last thing Hermione wanted after that confrontation was to be force-fed Mrs Weasley's home-made soup. Her cooking was the best she'd ever tasted but at the minute Hermione felt like she was about to be sick, and something told her it was nothing to do with pregnancy.

Without a moments hesitation she opened the nearest door and locked herself in the room. Sighing with relief at the fact she hadn't been spotted by Molly she turned to see the room she was in.

If she wasn't about to barf a minute ago she definitely was now. For the first time since Ron left she found herself in their old room.

"It's as much my room as it is his," she reminded herself as she reluctantly sat down on the cold bed.

She didn't notice the tear rolling down her cheek until it was dripping onto her shirt.  
"Stop being a baby, Hermione." She told herself, even though she knew it was no use.

She quickly started to rip open the letter clutched in her hand, more as a distraction than anything else. When she unfolded the piece of parchment she took a minute to admire the handwriting. She didn't recognize it, yet she had a feeling she had seen it somewhere before. One thing she new for certain is that it wasn't Ron's.

Ignoring the empty feeling at the bottom of her stomach, she began to read the letter.

_'Dear Granger,'_

"Oh, that's a nice way to start a letter." she thought.

_'Our family send our sympathies to you and your family at this difficult time. _  
_Unlike a certain Weasel I have always been a gentleman and am willing to offer you my help. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday. _  
_D. Malfoy.'_

Hermione laughed to herself for a moment, this was bound to be some sort of joke.

Why on earth would Draco Malfoy ever contact her, let alone offer her help?

No, she wasn't stupid. Malfoy had an ulterior motive and he thinks she, the brightest witch of her age would be dumb enough to fall for it?

Well the joke will be on him when his plans blow up in his face because she was going to find out exactly what they were.


End file.
